


ikaw pa rin (ang baby ko)

by pookpik



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: ANTUKIN GULF, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, TOYOIN GULF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, whipped mew
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookpik/pseuds/pookpik
Summary: a late night long drive kapiling ang isa’t-isa.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 40





	ikaw pa rin (ang baby ko)

**Author's Note:**

> manifesting mewgulf late night long drive after their sched mamaya!!!

bilang isa sa mga most requested love team ngayon, kabi-kabila talaga ang schedule ng mewgulf and now, kakatapos lang ng live nila para sa isa sa mga produkto na ineendorse nila.

overall, it was a fun event especially for mew. with his heavy schedule for the past few weeks, ngayon na lang ata siya nakatawa at nag-enjoy sa isang event. 

don’t get him wrong, mahal niya ang trabaho niya pero iba pa rin ang trabaho kapag kasama niya ang boyfriend niya. at isa pa,  _ bayad ang landian nila. _

unlike any other day, hindi nila kailangan sumakay sa kanya-kanyang kotse ng manager nila para makarating sa shared condo nila dahil they’re off to la union para sa last day of filming ng series nila.

they decided to use mew’s van dahil mas malaki ito at mas komportable for a long drive. nagpaalam na sila sa mga staff sa loob ng studio. naunang lumabas si mew sa building at nasa likod naman niya si gulf na kausap ang manager niya ngayon.

kasama nila ang personal driver ng pamilya nila mew bilang pagod din pareho ang manager nila para magdrive from manila to la union. he was about to enter the van nang biglang may kamay na pumigil sa kanya.

“tabi tayo” gulf looked like a kicked puppy at hindi mapigilan ni mew na pisilin ang pisngi ng boyfriend niya.

“oo naman babe baka pagalitan ka pa ng manager mo pag nalawayan mo ang braso niya mamaya” mew said na natatawa pa dahil nagpanggap pa na nagdadabog si gulf.

“parang tanga ayoko na di na kita tatabihan” umakyat na si gulf sa van at umupo sa pinakadulong parte ng sasakyan. papanindigan niya talaga ‘tong pagpapanggap niyang pagtatampo kay mew.

mew can’t help but laugh dahil sa cute niyang boyfriend na ngayon ay nakakubli sa kumot sa dulong upuan ng van. 

“gulf mahihilo ka dyan sa dulo” mew settled sa upuan sa bandang unahan making sure to make space for his boyfriend.

“ayoko ayaw mo sa dugyot lalawayan lang kita” gulf’s voice came out as muffled dahil sa kumot sa mukha niya.

narinig ni gulf ang isang mahinang tawa sa tabi niya. tinanggal niya ang kumot na nasa ulo niya at bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ng manager ni mew na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa kanya.

“good evening po mamita” gulf greeted her kahit na magkasama naman na rin sila kanina sa event. 

“lipat ka na sa unahan baka mahilo ka rito” the reason why mamita ang tawag ni gulf sa manager ni mew ay dahil naturally caring at soft spoken ito. gulf just nodded at pumunta na sa unahan to sit beside his boyfriend. sinigurado niya na may space sa pagitan nila.

tinawanan lang siya ni mew dahilan para maging totoo ang inis niya na kanina ay dapat peke lang. gulf huffed at pinaling ang tingin sa bintana avoiding any eye contact sa boyfriend niya.

“kuya drive thru muna tayo. saan mo gusto gulf?” hindi pinansin ni mew ang pagtatantrums ng boyfriend niya dahil alam naman niyang nagloloko lang ito at nanghihingi lang ng lambing. 

“jollibee” sinadya ni gulf na hinaan ang boses niya para malaman ni mew na seryoso siyang nagtatampo.

“ah kuya sa starbucks daw gusto raw ng kape ni gulf” narinig naman talaga ni mew na gusto ni gulf ng jollibee. gusto niya lang asarin ang boyfriend niya.

“sabi ko jollibee!” nakabusangot na humarap si gulf kay mew na ngayon ay tawang-tawa dahil alam din naman niyang hindi mahilig sa kape si gulf.

“oh kuya jollibee raw sabi ng baby ko” hindi pa rin mapigilan ang tawa ni mew dahil maliban sa masarap mahalin si gulf, masarap din siyang asarin.

gulf pouted knowing na pinagtripan na naman siya ng boyfriend niya. matapos siyang sabihan na dugyot kanina?

mainit na bisig ang bumasag sa inner thoughts niya. nakayakap na sa kanya ngayon si mew. pinaling ni mew ang ulo ni gulf papunta sa dibdib nito at nakasiksik naman siya ngayon sa bunbunan ng boyfriend niya.

“hmm ano gusto ng baby ko?” malambing ang boses ni mew habang yakap-yakap pa rin siya.

gulf snuggled closer to mew bago sagutin ang tanong “dinner”

he’s getting more comfortable sa pwesto niya ngayon with the warmth of his boyfriend at mahinang tugtog mula sa radyo, gulf closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagising si gulf sa mahinang kaluskos sa loob ng kotse. he slowly opened his eyes at kung anong pwesto niya kanina ay nasa ganung pwesto pa rin siya pagkagising.

“sarap ng tulog ah. kain na tayo medyo malamig na yung food” mew rubbed his ear para tulungan siyang matanggal ang antok.

“saan na tayo?” his voice came out hoarse at medyo pipikit-pikit pa siya dahil sa pagkakaidlip.

“nlex pa rin. mahaba pa byahe natin pwede ka pa ulit matulog” mew joked.

“mahaba pa oras para lawayan kita” ganti ni gulf sa kanya.

“oh mamaya na kayo mag-away kumain muna kayo” inabot ni best ang pagkain sa dalawa. 

they’re silently eating maliban na lang sa mga mata ni gulf na tila ba ay nangungusap sa fried chicken ni mew.

patuloy pa rin ang pagkain ni mew nang mapansin niya si gulf na ngayon ay nakatitig kung saan. sinundan niya ang tingin ni gulf at dumiretso ito sa fried chicken niya?

unti-unting naintindihan ni mew ang gustong iparating ni gulf sa kanya. kaya naman binalatan niya ang manok at tiningnan ulit ang boyfriend na mas lalong nakatutok sa balat ng manok na ngayon ay nakahiwalay na.

kinuha ni mew ang balat ng manok niya at nilipat sa box ni gulf. agad namang nagliwanag ang mga mata ng boyfriend niya na parang batang nabigyan ng lollipop.

“love you” gulf said na busy na ulit kumain. mew can’t help but coo at his boyfriend’s cute antics. maswerte pa ata siya at buhay pa talaga siya sa sakit ng dibdib na dulot ng cute boyfriend niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


tatlong oras na silang nasa byahe at kasalukuyang tulog na naman si gulf. kakagising lang ni mew from a short nap. halos sabay silang nakatulog ni gulf kanina pero hanggang ngayon ay tulog pa rin ang boyfriend niya.

inayos niya ang pwesto ng boyfriend niya sa braso niya dahil sigurado siyang magrereklamo ito sa sakit ng leeg niya mamaya.

napansin din niya na may tira pang balat ng fried chicken sa gilid ng labi nito. kinuha ni mew ang phone niya at unti-unting nilapit sa mukha ng boyfriend niya na ngayon ay tulog na tulog.

after uploading the short videp sa instagram kung saan ay rinig ang mahina niyang tawa, panigurado siyang magiging dahilan na naman yon para magpuyat ang fans. mew can’t help but smile. kuntento na siya sa mga konting pasilip na ganto sa buhay nila.

never din naman nila dineny na sila pero never din naman nila inamin. kuntento na siya sa kung anong meron sila ngayon as long as nasa tabi niya lang si gulf at tanggap sila ng mga taong importante sa paligid nila.

his phone vibrated signalling na may tumatawag sa kanya.

_ mild calling…. _

“tagal niyo naman dumating tama na kakasolo dyan” bungad sa kanya ng kaibigan niya sa kabilang linya.

“loko kanina pa kami nasa byahe. malapit na ata kami” mew tried his best to be quiet as much as possible dahil ayaw niyang magising si gulf.

pero mukhang huli na ang lahat dahil biglang gumalaw ang katabi niya at mukhang naalimpungatan sa boses ni mew.

“sorry baby sshh” mew tried to lull his boyfriend back to sleep. hindi niya namalayan na nasa kabilang linya pa pala si mild.

gulf scrunched his nose halatang naistorbo ang tulog niya pero agad naman din siyang sumiksik pabalik sa dibdib ni mew.

“sorry na sige na bababa ko na. ingat kayo” hindi na hinintay ni mild sumagot ang kaibigan at binaba na agad ang tawag.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagising na lang ulit si gulf nang maramdaman niyang hindi na sila umaandar. unti-unti niyang binuksan ang mga mata niya at nakita niyang bumaba na sa van ang driver at ang manager niya.

“gising na?” mew asked him softly. alam niyang ayaw ni gulf na ginugulat siya pagkagising.

“hmm” gulf snuggled closer to mew.

“nandito na tayo. sa kwarto mo na ituloy tulog mo” marahan siyang binangon ni mew mula sa pagkakahiga.

gulf whined. hindi niya alam bakit hirap na hirap siyang magising mula sa pagkakatulog pag kasama niya ang boyfriend niya.

“babe tara na para makaakyat na rin sila mamita” gulf tried his best na magising at bumalik sa ulirat. alam niyang pagod na rin ang mga manager nila kaya naman ayaw na rin niyang magtagal pa.

mabuti na lang at malaking tao rin ang boyfriend niya dahil halos humiga na si gulf sa katawan ni mew. he’s trying his best na magising at maglakad pero mas lalo lang siyang inantok pagkalabas ng van dahil sa hampas ng malamig na hangin sa mukha niya. 

maayos silang nakarating sa kwarto nila. nasa kanya-kanyang hotel room na rin ang mga manager nila. with mew’s help, maayos na nakapagshower si gulf at ngayon ay mas medyo gising na.

currenlty nakahiga si gulf sa kama at nagsscroll sa instagram nang makita niya ang story ng boyfriend niya. it’s a clip of him sleeping kanina sa van. sakto namang kakalabas lang ni mew mula sa banyo.

“mew ano ba yung story mo” reklamo ni gulf kay mew na ngayon ay nakangiti sa kanya.

“cute kaya” mew said to him na ngayon ay nakaupo sa dulo ng kama nila.

“tingnan mo may tira pa kong chicken sa gilid” akmang sisipain sana ni gulf si mew nang biglang hawakan ni mew ang paa niya.

“mew ano ba” 

lumipat si mew ng pwesto at ngayon ay nasa tabi na ni gulf. he leaned closer kissing gulf’s forehead.

“i love you baby ko” mew said softly while caressing gulf’s hair.

“kahit makalat ako kumain?” gulf asked him

mew nodded.

“kahit na antukin ako masyado?”

mew nodded again.

“kahit na toyoin ako?”

“i love you kahit ano ka pa. kahit ikaw pa pinakadugyot na tao ikaw pa rin ang baby ko” mew joked.

“hmm love you too” gulf cuddled closer to mew’s neck inhaling his boyfriend’s scent.

and at that moment, alam ni mew na kahit ilang series pa ang matapos nila, hinding hindi matatapos ang pagmamahalan nila ni gulf.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tenkyu for reading!! kith kith ><


End file.
